1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of high voltage diode devices employing reduced surface field (RESURF) structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage integrated circuits applications, such as high-voltage smart power applications, are constructed with integrated circuit diode devices which must be able to sustain high voltages (e.g. ninety volts or greater). Unfortunately, high voltage diodes typically consume a large silicon area which becomes a significant cost factor in more advanced technologies. In addition, there are typically tradeoffs posed when integrating diode devices between the on-resistance and breakdown voltage parameters of such devices, where the on-resistance is ideally kept low and the breakdown voltage is ideally kept high. For example, a design for a diode device which increases the device breakdown voltage typically also increases the on-resistance, which is undesirable.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.